


constellation

by zanark9nds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanark9nds/pseuds/zanark9nds
Summary: sad and subtle nyxnoct poem -- read in Nyx's POV





	constellation

**Author's Note:**

> read in nyx's point of view! 
> 
> post- Kingsglaive, but pretty abstract overall

there’s a wind that whispers from the hills   
of armored men with lofty shields   
high above their heads  
they’ve come for me   
and lad, they’re coming for you too 

when i saw you   
and Her  
and she wanted nothing more   
than You  
and i wanted that too 

i’ve been stabbed in the back  
by men in steel masks and lofty shields  
high above their heads  
but it’s nothing compared   
to the pain you must feel  
the world’s heels digging   
into that angelic skin 

now i’m standing on the hills where the wind   
screams louder than any i’ve heard   
the ash is all i taste   
the wind carries it   
but the wind will not reach You 

_I cannot reach you-_

when it’s all i wanted   
the lonely mask in this lonely world   
you did know   
and you wore it too 

the stars weep with meaningless tears   
because all had wasted long ago   
the sky could become a blank slate  
and still be brighter  
than That Dawn 

if i ever dreamt of the stars   
i think the images would display   
on skin   
and in eyes  
that drowned in mine once 

when the battered shields above our heads  
break and crumble   
and then i’m next  
but you won’t know that  
i don’t want you to know that 

in ashes  
your home, but never mine   
yet i’m fading in the same light   
that’ll take us both one day   
but i don’t want you to know that

as i’m fading i see stars  
not the ones in the sky   
but the ones that were kept in a safer place   
now drowning in tears that keep falling   
for someone who meant nothing  
to the world you once loved-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ride that angst wave ;-;;
> 
> updates and other works can be found over at my twitter; @animaswickedson


End file.
